Beautiful Chaos
by korrasmoak
Summary: Felicity never believed in Fairytales at least that was untill she met Oliver Queen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, This is going to be a long story or at least I hope... Reviews would be awesome so I know how I'm doing. I will try to update as soon as I can but I will probably get writers block a lot. This story will have some scenes from the show but it's pretty much my own version with twists. Sorry this intro might not be the best cause its just introducing everything I guess. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Arrow or any of the characters.**

Felicity never believed in fairytales… That was until she met Oliver Queen.

Felicity Smoak grew up without all the fairytale gowns and romances. In fact, her life was the exact opposite from a fairytale. She grew up pretty much without parents. Fairytales are for children she always told herself and this is the real world. The only problem is that the world she lives in each person is born with a certain birthmark;  
their soul mate is born with the exact same one in the exact same place. Felicity didn't believe in this whole soulmate thing because even though her mother and father had the same soul mate mark she left him. To make life worse, the vigilante called The Green Arrow had murdered her father for reasons still unexplained. Not to mention she has never been able to find her soulmate. Her soul mate mark consists of an arrow about three inches long on the side of her right foot. The head of the Arrow has a bit of a point. The mark also includes three little fletching's in the back. Coincidental that her mark is an arrow considering The Arrow had murdered her father.

Felicity lives in Starling City a place known for its murderous vigilantes. There is Arsenal a young man specialized in a bunch of different high tech weaponry. Then there is The Canary a woman with very blond hair who is especially deadly with her training in the martial arts and bow staff. There is also Tiger a big burly black man who is very good with a gun and scary just by his huge size. Finally, there is the Arrow, the leader of the vigilante gang, he hides under a green leather hood, is skilled with hand to hand combat, and uses a bow and arrow as weapon of choice. Felicity didn't approve of the vigilantes nightly activities especially with her father being murdered by one. They took down the wealthy business owners that supported the city. They stole money and gave it to the poor people in the glades. This wouldn't be a bad thing if they weren't killing people for the money or harming what was left of Starling City's greats. The one thing is that Oliver Queen, son of Robert Queen and current Ceo of Queen consolidated, has never been touched by these so called Robin hoods.

Oliver Queen had a major playboy reputation, but that was before his father and him went missing for five years. Oliver use to waste his family's money on ridiculously huge parties and hookers, but that was before. Now he prefers his time away from the lime light it seems only straying back when needed. He practically came back as a new man from wherever he was. Of course he still had some of his playboy tendencies, but something has changed. Oliver and Felicity had been in a frenemy relationship before he went missing. He had these ridiculous ways of getting her trouble and had this horrible tendency to call her "Smokey". Sara Lance, her best friend, was really good friends with him because their families were good friends and her sister Laurel was and is his "soul mate". Even though Oliver and her weren't always on the best of terms there was always something about him that gave her butterflies. Something about the way his smile lit up the room he was in made her heart race. That was till the shipwreck. Oliver's father had decided to take a father and son vacation on their yacht, little did she know that Sara was with was no reason to like him now considering he took Sara on the boat with him and she is now lost at sea. Nothing good ever came from from Oliver Queen.

During the years when Oliver and Robert were missing, Felicity had to admit that she felt like something inside her was missing but she threw it off sadness for the loss of Sara which was partly true, but she had come to accept Sara's death. During the years Oliver was missing Felicity was also hired by Walter Steele, Moira Queens new husband, as head of Queen Consolidated's I.T department . Everything in her life became normal except for the constant empty feeling she had. She should have seen the signs earlier so she could have saved herself before she fell. The thing is she never expected her soulmate to be The Green Arrow. She never expected it to be Oliver Queen.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think**. (Not to much hate if there is any). **I'll try to update soon **


	2. First time meeting Oliver Queen

**This is a flashback chapter on How Felicity and Oliver first met. I will interchange current time and flashbacks so expect every other one to be flashback. This just helps to give more information. Some flashbacks might be short so I will intertwine them with current plot. Also Felicity's thoughts are in italics. I did this so it would make it more separate from actual story. Oliver and Felicity's relationship will be rocky just warning in advance not just here but throughout the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy! I will upload next chapter as soon as I can but I will be on vacation. **

Flashback.

Felicity had first met Oliver Queen when Sara had insisted that they attend his annual Queen bash in his home. Felicity wasn't really the partying type, she preferred to stay home and watch with a yummy bowl of mint chip ice cream, but because of Sara's begging and weeping for her to go she did. She didn't know what to expect from Oliver Queen, but she hoped he wasn't as much of a jerk as some say.

"Look at you cutie," Sara said when Felicity changed into the gorgeous knee length dress that Sara suggested.

"I feel so exposed," Felicity complained.

"And all for the better. Maybe you will find someone to date"

"I've gone on dates"

"Oh really? With who?"

"The guy we met at the computer store"

"I hardly call that a date when all you did was talk about the latest software models" Sara explained.

"Well there was a the guy who was from Spain," Felicity pointed out.

"Doesn't count either. He could only speak about to words of English."

It was over Sara had won the argument.

Felicity sighed and said, "Well i'm sorry I haven't found my soul mate."

"You won't know unless you try. Dating was created so we can find our soul mates. Where would the fun be if they had chart of who we are soul mates to and told us."

_She had a point _Felicity thought.

"Alright fine, I'll go to the stupid party.

Sara squealed and responded, "Yay! Just let me get change and we'll be on our ways.'

_What have I gotten myself into_.

About a half an hour later they arrived at The Queen Mansion. Felicity had never been this close to the mansion and now she was about to go inside. She was definitely feeling the nerves come on.

"Are you sure we can't just go back to my place and hang out?" Felicity said as she stopped in the middle of her tracks.

"Come on Felicity," Sara demanded, "We are going to have fun."

Felicity took in a deep breath before continuing up to the front door of the Queen mansion. Even before Sara opened the door the loud sounds of music and cheering could be heard. When Sara did open the door they were welcomed with the sight of bright lights and drunk guests. To Felicity's horror, couples were practically having sex on the dance floor, People were puking all over the place, and It seemed that Oliver Queen didn't really care.

"Felicity! There he is. I'll introduce you to him," Sara said as she pointed at Oliver.

"I don't think its such a good Idea to do that right now…. he seems busy," Felicity explained as she noticed him having an intense dirty dance session with some blonde chick.

"Does Laurel even care that he dances with other women like that?" Felicity continued.

Sara shrugged and answered, "Most of the time Laurel doesn't even come to these things. Plus, it's better for somethings not to come into the light."

Sara sounded guilty. _It's not like she would ever sleep with Oliver because he is Laurel's soulmate. Right?_ Felicity shook her head at the head at the thought.

"Come on," Sara commanded as she dragged Felicity across the room to reach Oliver. When the finally made it across the sea of people to Oliver Sara said, "Hey Ollie, I would like you to meet my friend."

Oliver slowly turned around and took in the sight of the two ladies. He smiled when he saw Sara and replied, "Sara i'm glad you could make it"

He looked so dazzling with his perfect smile and with his gorgeous blue eyes Felicity didn't even notice him turn his attention to her.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Oh i'm Nobody. I mean i'm not nobody, but you don't know me so you might think i'm a nobody…" She babbled

"Hey I was just asking for your name. I didn't need you to go into some weird babble," he interjected.

_And there it was under all that handsome lay the jerk. And dammit why did she just embarrass herself in front of him._

"Ummm, I'm Felicity Smoak," she grumbled.

"Well welcome I suppose. Well I have to go attend to my other guests. Nice to meet you Smoakey." he walked away.

"It's Felicity!" she yelled.

"Well that went well," Felicity commented.

"It takes a while for him to warm up to people." Sara said.

"Well he seems all warm and fuzzy with those people its probably just me"

"Felicity if you want to leave I understand we can head back to your place," Sara offered.

It was a tempting offer but Felicity knew her friend wanted to stay and said, "Nah you go have fun I'll just sit at the bar with a glass of red wine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go on I'll be fine!"

Sara hugged Felicity, "Thanks! You're the best!" Sara exclaimed before running off to the dance floor.

"Guess my only friend now is a bottle of pinot noir" Felicity sighed.

A couple hours later Felicity was still at the bar looking around the Queen mansion at all the happy couples. Soul mates danced around laughing and kissing their loved one. Felicity was jealous that they were able to find their true love. She thought about what her soul mate looked liked. _He is probably very handsome. Oooo I hope he…_

"Hey Smoakey," Someone inturrupted her train of thought. She turned to see the tumbling sight of Oliver Queen who was obviously drunk.

"What do you want Oliver?" she grumbled.

"I couldn't leave a beautiful girl like yourself to not enjoy the festivities of a party"

_He thinks im beautiful._ Oliver pulled Felicity's body into his and started to lean his face toward hers.

_Oh god, he's going to kiss me . _It was like everything stilled in the moment. Oliver's touch was like electricity on her skin. _This isn't right even though it feels like it is._

"Oliver stop! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled as she broke free from his grasp.

"What does it look like I was about to do? Just trying to help out a fellow partier," he smirked.

Felicity looked around the room and found that all the guests had just seen the little skirmish.

"So that's why you have some guy recording it. You were trying to make a fool out of me,"

Nothing about Oliver Queen was handsome anymore. _He is just an ass. _Felicity ran out of the Queen mansion embarrassed.

Felicity found her self a few minutes later at big belly burger, her favorite burger joint in Starling.

"I'm definitely an idiot," she spoke softly to herself. She sat in silence for a little while, but someone soon joined her.

"Hey Smoakey," Felicity looked across the booth to discover that it was Oliver Queen.

"What do you want? I would like to be left alone in silence and with my burger,"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," He apologized.

Felicity looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and could see that he was telling the truth and that most of the drinks he had were dissipating. _At least he know what he's doing now._

"How'd you find me?" was all Felicity said.

"Sara. You and her are really good friends huh,"

"The best"

"I am sorry. I didn't ever intend to hurt you I guess I had a little too much Alcohol to drink"

"Ya think," she giggled.

"Anyways I was hoping we could start over Smoakey," He offered.

"Stop calling me that! But yes that would be great," she smiled.

_Maybe Oliver Queen wasn't as so bad. He just went from ass to maybe not so ass on my list._

**Thanks for reading please let me know what you think!**


	3. He's back

**Hey everyone! This part of the story is in the present and again italics are Felicity's thoughts. I also want to let you know I will be on vacation for like a week or two and I won't be able to get the next chapter up while i'm away so I won't have the next chapter up for a couple of weeks. Sorry! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

It has been all over the news for weeks. 'Lost Billionaire Found' newspaper headlines displayed. Nobody could get over the fact that he is alive. Even in her tiny office at work Felicity couldn't get away from the news. The news that Oliver Queen has been found and is returning home. _It isn't possible_. _There hadn't been any signs of life from anyone who was on the ship, now they're saying that Oliver Queen is alive. _ _Of all people it had to be Oliver. He doesn't deserve to be alive while Sara is still lost at sea. _Felicity's mind swirled violently with the thoughts of what Oliver's return could mean. She hoped she wouldn't have to see his gorgeous face again.

Oliver Queen's return not only brought himself home, but it seemed that he brought along The Hood. The hood, is a new vigilante that has been terrorizing Starling City's elites for weeks now. What a coincidence since Oliver and the hood arrived around the same time? Some suspected that The Hood is Oliver but that was till him and his best friend Tommy Merlyn were kidnapped by The Hood. In any case it just proves Felicity's theory that wherever Oliver is he brings trouble.

Felicity's feelings have been mixed ever since the accident. She can not tell whether she is angry with Oliver or not. _How can I not be mad at him? He took my best friend to her doom and survives his own. He also wasn't very nice to me before he left. Actually 'wasn't very nice' is an understatement he was a world class ass. Then again something in my mind is telling me that he isn't all that bad and I get these weird feelings whenever I'm around him. Plus, he has done some sweet things for me. Maybe all this news is just some type of publicity stunt and he's actually dead., but probably not. What if I run into him? what am I supposed to do? What if he comes to see me? I doubt he would. He's Oliver Queen he doesn't have time for people like me._ So Imagine Felicity's surprise when Oliver shows up in Queen Consolidated's I.T department asking for some help.

Felicity couldn't believe her eyes when he had found his way into the I.T department of Queen Consolidated looking for help with his bullet ridden computer.

"Hey Smoakey," a voice said.

Felicity turned from her computer in her small little office to see the long lost Oliver Queen in her presence. _I must be dreaming. _ _The all mighty Oliver Queen has come to visit me? He looks different. _ Oliver's hair is no longer long, its been shaved down. He also grew in facial hair that adds a sort of attractiveness to him. Not to mention Oliver's physique has become more sculpted. Even with the baggy sweatshirt he decides to wear you can see the rippling muscles underneath. _God did being lost at sea make him hotter. _She didn't know if she should feel happy that he is still alive or angry that he is alive.

"Oliver, you're alive? I mean of course you're alive I saw it on the news. Just why are you alive and no one else? Oh that came out bad 3,2,1… Um hi what brings you to the I.T department?" Felicity babbled. Oliver smiled. Butterflies filled Felicity's stomach as Oliver stood there in the middle of her office and looked at her.

"Would you like to sit?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. Can you help me?"

Her pulse started to race with every word he spoke. _What's going on with me? _

"Umm sure. What do you need help with? It better be with something technology."

Oliver laughed at her little quip. "I came to ask for help with my computer" he said as he handed Felicity the computer.

"Um there are bullet holes in this," Felicity pointed out as she examined the specimen. _What the hell has he been doing?_

"I may have gotten into a little rumble while I was visiting my coffee shop,"

Felicity cocked her head giving Oliver her 'I don't quite understand or believe you look'. _He is a really bad liar, but whatever I probably don't even want to know what he has been doing since his return._

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood" He explained. "It would be great if you could retrieve any information you can off of it."

"I'll try my best"

"Thanks Smoakey," he smiled. With that he got up and started to walk out of her office.

_He didn't even mention anything about the accident . Is he even going to apologize about losing Sara? I guess I'll have to man up and be the one to bring up the subject._

"Is Sara alive?" Felicity asked Oliver softly.

Oliver turned around and could see the tears pooling in her eyes and responded, "No she drowned after the ship started to sink."

Tears dripped from Felicity's eyes. _Of course she is gone. I was just hoping that maybe if Oliver is back there is a chance she might make it to. I guess I'm a little too hopeful. _She didn't respond to him.

"Felicity, if I could turn back the clock and fix all of this I would. I am so sorry," he revealed.

"The thing is you can't!" Felicity screamed. "You can never go back."

Felicity's voice was loud and scary. Oliver never realized how much devastation he has caused till he saw the look on Felicity's face. If looks could kill he would be dead.

"I know" Oliver whispered.

"Did you even care about Sara and Laurel to realize that their relationship might be affected because you took Sara on the ship with you?"

"I was stupid and immature and I'm sorry"

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough," Felicity stated. "You're too selfish to even see that there are so many people that cared about Sara and that have been affected by your choice."

"It wasn't just my choice Felicity. She made her decision too," He stated.

"Well you made the offer first while you were dating Laurel."

Felicity got up from her desk and started walking toward the door.

"Felicity please just listen! I'm a different man now" Oliver pleaded.

"No Oliver, I'm done. You can leave now. I'll call you to come get your laptop when I'm finished"

Oliver started for the door.

"And if you're really a new man you're going to need to prove it," Felicity advised him as he walked out.

When Oliver finally left Felicity burst into tears. Felicity never thought about how part of the decision to go on the boat was Sara's-That Sara knew what she was doing by getting on the boat. _She would have stayed away if Oliver didn't bring up the offer. How could Oliver even betray his soulmate?How can I ever look at him again without seeing Sara's face? How do I get rid of these butterflies in my stomach whenever he's around? _

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Oliver and Laurel Lance

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks but I was on vacation. Anyways, here is the new chapter and it is Oliver's side of the story so Italics are his thoughts this time. I hope you enjoy this new chapter though it may not be my greatest creation ever. This chapter has Laurel in it kind of a confrontation between Laurel and Oliver. I just needed to add a confrontation between them to add some cool stuff to the story. I have cool Ideas I hope to add to this story! Let me know what you think!**

Oliver Queen walked out of his family's company and out onto the streets of Starling. Even though he was gone for five years nothing much has changed. The sky is still stained with the depressing gray he remembered. Skyscrapers still stand stories tall just as they have his whole life. The island now made him look at his city differently. It made him realize that he hasn't been able to see the corruption that has been rotting the city. _The island may have been hell, but it taught me how to look at what is hidden inside people and places. _Oliver came back to Starling with a job to do and that is exactly what he planned to do. The only problem was having to come back home to his friends and family that he had betrayed and angered. That is exactly what he got with Felicity Smoak. It wasn't as if they were best friends, but he knew that they cared about each other enough to worry and yell at each other for stupid mistakes.

His little chat with Felicity hadn't gone all that great. He wasn't expecting it to be all cheery and warm, but he thought she might at least be a little happy he survived. _Im an idiot. I took her best friend to her death. Why should she be happy to see me? Why should she forgive me? How will I will I ever make it up to Felicity? Every time I see her I get this warm feeling inside like I am full of light and not darkness. I can't poison her with my darkness. I have already destroyed her in more ways than one. She doesn't deserve someone like me- she deserves better. I guess I never realized what kind of effect my choices have on people. _Oliver's thoughts clouded his mind causing him to walk into none other than Laurel Lance. They collided causing Laurel to dump her files and brief case onto the sidewalk.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The woman yelled.

"Im so sorry I did not mean to run into you m'am," Oliver apologized not realizing who he just walked into. He kneeled down and helped her pick up all her dropped contents.

"Here you go," Oliver said as he handed the woman her folders. "Again I do apologize for running you over" Oliver continued. His mind is still to focused on Felicity to realize who he had just run into.

"Ollie?" the woman questioned. "Is that you?"

"Laurel?"

"It's really you!" Laurel exclaimed.

Laurel ran up to Oliver and threw her arms around him squeezing him into a tight hug. At first, Oliver was shocked at the gesture but soon returned the hug. The hug felt nice, but didn't have the same kind of feeling as it did years ago. When they released the hug, Laurel slapped Oliver in the face. His skin stung from the hit .

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he covered his stinging cheek.

"That was for me" she responded. "How could you take my sister on the boat with you?!"

He felt guilty. Not only did Oliver bring her sister to her death, he betrayed Laurel.

"Laurel, i'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I was young and stupid and caused you so much pain. I don't deserve you or your forgiveness."

Laurel studied Oliver silently. Her brown eyes intense and dark dug into his soul searching for answers.

"I have thought about the day every night for all five years you have been gone deciding whether if I should be angry at you or not." she continued.

"You have every right to be angry at me"

"And quite honestly I hoped you would rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years, but now that you're here I don't know what to feel"

Oliver cringed at her words. _Five years in hell was definitely enough. I guess I never really expected Laurel to forgive me either. _

Oliver and Laurel stood in silence while contemplated what she felt. Oliver knew that even if she said she forgives him that she never truly will. Issues like this never truly go away unless some how Sara is still alive.

"I do forgive you even if you don't deserve it," Laurel finally spoke.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for another few moments not knowing whether there is anything left to say.

"Where do we go from here?" Laurel asked.

"How about friends?" Oliver optioned.

"I guess that will work. I just don't know how good I will be at being friends with my soulmate. Anyways I better get going."

"Where are you headed?" Oliver asked.

"Oh you remember Felicity Smoak, Sara's best friend?"

"Ya."

"Well ever since the whole lost at sea incident we've become friends. I guess there is something about losing a sister and best friend that can really make people bond. I'm off to have lunch with her."

_Things definitely just got awkward for me. Last time Laurel and Felicity were together they were clawing off each others heads…That might have been my fault… _

"Well have a good time. I'll see you around I guess." Oliver said as he started to walk away.

"Oliver wait!" Laurel called. "I can wait for you.. till you're ready to be in a relationship again. I mean we are soul mates after all."

All Oliver did was give Laurel a smile before walking off. Oliver cringed at the mention of being soulmates with Laurel. It gave him a reminder of how he lied and used Laurel for selfish purposes. _I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Laurel thinks we're soulmates, but we aren't and I think I might have feelings for Felicity. Laurel doesn't deserve me either. She deserves someone who loves her- someone who can put her before everything else. Relationships are the least of my problems right now. The island has changed me: It has made me become a stronger, different man. I must honor my father's dying wish to fix our city. I must end those who have poisoned my city._

_I have a job to do. _

**Thanks for reading! I will try to update soon! Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Friendship?

**Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter. Today's chapter is a flashback chapter and is about year after the last flashback chapter so Felicity and Oliver are better friends . Italics Felicity's thoughts. This chapter has Oliver, Laurel, Sara, and Felicity hanging out together and Has development of the olicity relationship. Also the song and band that I mention are totally fake. I will try to update as fast as I can but the closer I get to my school year the busier I get. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

It was approximately nine o'clock on a Saturday morning when Felicity got the call from Sara. Felicity was still in bed considering she isn't much of a morning person unless she has a twelve ounce cup of her favorite coffee. Her phone, which sat on her nightstand, kept playing a ridiculous bird that Sara had set. After some time, the phone wouldn't stop ringing and Felicity decided to answer it.

"What the hell do you want?!" Felicity growled.

"Gee good morning to you to cranky pants," Sara laughed. "I just wanted to see if you had any plans tonight."

"That would depend on what you want to do"

Sara was known for dragging her and various other people into strange and uncomfortable situations. _She dragged me to some biker club one time I recall, but then again I don't exactly remember because I think I might have gone to heavy on the vodka….. OOPS!_

"Well my sister and Oliver are going out tonight and want me to tag along."

"No. There is no way I am going to that." Felicity cringed.

"Please flissy! I don't want to be a third wheel on their date that would be so awkward"

"Let me think about it" Felicity sighed.

"No you are going with me there is no choice"

"But…"

"No buts plus if you come we can just go party while they sit and make out or whatever"

"Fine I'll go, but you know your sister doesn't like me very much" Felicity said knowing that Sara wasn't going to give up trying to force her to go.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven it's a date!" Sara smirked.

As soon as Sara hung up Felicity dropped her phone onto her nightstand and buried her head in her pillow. Felicity and Oliver's friendship has definitely gotten better. In the past, couple of months he has been really sweet and charming to her. He knows her favorite coffee and he knows not to bother her in the morning. Ever since they first time they met, Felicity couldn't help but feel drawn to him. _It's like some how he understands me like maybe even better than Sara. Whenever I see his thousand watt smile it warms me to the core. I always love to hang out with him. Now, on the other hand, Laurel doesn't like me that much and I have never figured out why. She never speaks to me unless she has to . She pretty much always has a glare on her face whenever she looks at me. Im not sure she wants me interrupting her date._

Hours later Felicity stood in her bedroom ready for a night out.

The doorbell rang signaling that Sara has arrived at her house.

"You look great Felicity" Sara complimented her.

"Thanks can we just get this over with"

"Im sorry I dragged you into this I just don't want to be alone with them."

"It's fine but you owe me"

Sara and Felicity were the first ones to arrive at the nightclub and grabbed a table .

"Ollie! Laurel! Over here!" Sara called as Oliver and Laurel arrived..

Even though they had just arrived, Felicity could feel the tension building up between her and Laurel.

"I didn't know you were bringing Felicity. When I said you could bring someone along I thought you would bring along a date." Laurel commented.

Sara fought back by saying, "Felicity is my date"

Laurel didn't continue the argument knowing that it would cause lots of issues and instead shot Sara and Felicity a glare.

_Oh my what have I gotten myself into._

The group sat around the table and ordered drinks.

Most of the evenings chit chat was about Laurel and Oliver's relationship.

"The first time Ollie and I met It was pretty much love at first sight," Laurel bragged. "At that moment I knew we were soulmates. Don't you agree Ollie?"

Oliver didn't answer. His gaze was locked to the floor and his mind was elsewhere.

"Ollie?" Laurel questioned.

"What? Oh ya sure I guess it was love at first sight." He murmured.

Felicity studied Oliver who didn't seem to be enjoying the evening. She noticed that Laurel never fully had his attention in the conversation. As Laurel kept on talking about their magical relationship, Felicity noticed Oliver pull his gaze over to Sara and give her a lustful gaze and Sara seemed to return it. Felicity's stomach twisted as she realized there was something going on between Sara and Oliver. _He wouldn't. Oliver and Laurel are soulmates. Oliver may be Starling's playboy, but to cheat on his Soulmate is just too wrong even for him._

"Hey Sara do you want to go get a drink with me at the bar?" Felicity said as she grabbed Sara's arm.

"Alright I guess since you're not giving me much of a choice."

Felicity dragged Sara to the bar.

"What the hell is going on with you and Oliver?!"

Sara eyes went wide and said, "What do you mean? Nothings going on between us."

"Oh ya then what were those heated glances I kept seeing."

Sara didn't respond.

"Sara! How could you do this to your sister? Oliver and her are soulmates after all." Felicity reprimanded. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous considering she may or may not have developed a crush on Oliver.

"Just because Laurel insists their soulmates doesn't mean they are."

"So what are you his soul mate or something?"

"No but it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. We have more of a friends with benefits type of relationship" Sara said innocently.

"Whatever Just know that with these games you and him are playing someone is bound to get hurt,"

"Are you jealous or something?" Sara asked.

"What? No, no, I mean Oliver is really nice and funny to be around and wouldn't be jealous that you get to sleep with him. Thats not what I meant I mean I guess sleeping with him might be great but 3,2,1." Felicity babbled.

"Got to love you Felicity" Sara laughed.

Felicity and Sara headed back to the table. As soon as they arrived [Laurel grabbed her sister and headed to the dance floor leaving Felicity and Oliver alone. They sat in silence drinking.

"I love this song!" Oliver said as "Taken by you" came on.

"You like the Love Machine?" Felicity questioned in a surprise tone.

"Ya they are my favorite band"[

"Really? They are my favorite band to" Felicity awed.

"Really I don't catch you as a Love Machine Lover"

"Well I don't catch you as one either"

Oliver got up, dancing and singing to the song.

"Baby you've taken my heart, you've taken my soul oh oh" Oliver sang.

"Not bad Oliver" Felicity commented on his singing.

"Come on Smoakey sing with me"

"I'm not much of a singer"

Oliver shrugged and started to dance away.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked.

"You mean where are we going." he said as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Ok where are we going?" she asked as she grabbed his hand.

"To dance of course"

Oliver dragged Felicity to the dance floor.

"Oliver I don't know if this is such a good idea," Felicity argued

"Come on we're just to friends sharing a dance thats all"

Oliver held out his hand for her to grab. Felicity accepted. As soon as their bodies came together it was like they had been transported to a new world. Everything around them disappeared. Oliver and Felicity talked while they danced. They talked about their favorite superheroes, they talked about global warming, and they even talked about Sara.

"So you and Sara huh?" Felicity asked.

"How did you find out? Oliver asked guiltily.

"You guys basically advertise it across your faces." She pointed out.

"I know it's wrong considering Laurel and I are soul mates but I guess Laurel and I aren't very close anymore. She's so clingy and whiny. I just don't Have very strong feelings for her like soulmates should have." Oliver admitted.

"So what you love Sara?"

"No,no Sara is great and all but I don't feel that way for her either." He looked down. "Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable. You're just easy to talk to compared to my other friends."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I just want you to be happy" Felicity replied.

They smiled at each other and continued dancing in their own little world.

"What in hell are you doing with my boyfriend?!" Laurel growled snapping Oliver and Felicity from their state.

"Its not what it looks like! I mean it does because it looked like we were dancing and we were dancing.. I'm just going to shut up now." Felicity babbled.

"Laurel, we were just dancing," Oliver stated.

"Certainly looked like more"

The air definitely became tense between all of them.

"All right I think its time for me and Felicity to head home," Sara announced.

"What? No, you guys can't leave yet the nights not over," Oliver expressed.

"No Sara is right we should be getting home" Felicity agreed.

"Stay away from my boyfriend" Laurel growled.

Oliver tried to read Felicity's eyes, but she wouldn't make eye contact with him. _The last thing I need is Laurel to hate me even more. _ As soon as Felicity and Sara left the bar Sara pulled Felicity to the side and shouted, "What in hell was that?!"

"What do you mean?" Felicity avoided answering.

"I mean those looks and the closeness of your bodies while dancing"

"I honestly don't know. It was like one moment we were on the dance floor than the next moment we were transported into our own little world." Felicity explained.

"Do you like Oliver?" Sara questioned.

"I think it might have been all the alcohol we drank that caused all of that to happen" Felicity lied. She tried to convince herself that it was the alcohol but deep down she knew it was something more.

"Alright" Sara said as she started to call for a cab.

They stood outside for while waiting for their cab to arrive. As soon as it arrived Sara got in when Felicity was just about to she was stopped by none other than Oliver Queen .

"Hey hold on for a second," Oliver said as he came running up to Felicity.

Felicity turned her head to look at Sara.

"Five minutes that's all I'm giving you" Sara said as she shut the door of the cab.

"Hi" Felicity said as she turned to look at Oliver.  
"Hi"

They looked at each other smiling until Oliver said, "I just wanted to apologize about Laurel. You know how she can be overbearing sometimes"

"Of course. You don't need to apologize for anything. "

They stood in silence for a couple of moments before Felicity said, "Well I should get going"

"Ya, ya I understand."

With that Felicity started to open the door to the cab.

"Before you go I just wanted to say I really enjoyed that dance Smoakey"

"Ya me too"

They stood close together staring into each others eyes. Felicity interrupted the moment

"Well, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Oliver smiled.

Felicity threw herself into the cab before anything else could happen.

Her heart beat fast and her stomach fluttered. They were signs of something. Something big. Felicity knew that her feelings for Oliver were growing. _It's wrong he has a soulmate. Being close to him makes me feel alive, but I can't do this he is with someone._

_Oh god what have I just gotten myself into._

**Thank you to all who follow my story you are all wonderful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
